The World Saviors
by DragonBoneGoddness20
Summary: Hanako Fujimoto is a quit shy girl who love Kamen rider more than everything in her world. She always be bullied by other the way she act in school. One day, she heard a male voice who asking for her help to save the world of the Kamen Rider. Hanako was transported to the Kamen Rider World to became The World Savior of Kamen Rider with a help of tiger-like cat named Lulu.
1. The Beginning It Space Time!

A girl with red long hair and red eyes always dream to be in the world of Kamen Rider. She love kamen rider more than anything in this world. Kamen rider is her life. "KUUGA Atsuku yomigaere KUUGA Hokori no enajii KUUGA Tsuyoku ark tame ni No Fear No Pain Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri No Fear No Pain Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai Kanzen dokusou! Ore ga koete yaru! Chou-henshin! Kamen Raidaa Kuuga!". Her alarm of my phone went off. She press the dismiss button. She got up and yawns as she look at the window. She heard my mother calling her name.

_**Mom:**_ Hanako it time for school

_**Hanako:**_ Coming Mother

She change into her uniform as she went down stair. I see her mom cooking, her dad reading the newspaper and her younger sister, Haruka playing her kamen rider games. She sat down at the table as her mom put the food the table as she see Haruka playing her game on the table.

_**Mom:**_ Haruka you can your game later but it time for breakfast Ok hun.

_**Haruka**_: Yes Mother

_**Dad:**_ So Hanako anything new happen.

_**Hanako:**_ I got an A+ in report card.

_**Dad:**_ -smiles-I'm very pound of you Hanako I knew you can do it.

_**Hanako:**_ Yes father.

_**Mom:**_ -giggles- It to eat.

_**All:**_ Thank For The Food!

They starting eat the food as they was done eating. Hanako got up and grab her school bag and put her shoes on as she bow to her parents and smiled at them.

_**Hanako**_: I'm off.

_**Mom: **_Have good day at school.__

_**Dad: **_Be careful ok princess.

_**Hanako:**_-blushed- dad don't call me princess ok.

Hanako left the house and ran to her school. She step on school ground as two girl walk to her. She try walk to the other way but they push her to the wall. Hanako look at them as they just laughed and pick on her.

_**Girl#1: **_well well well it Hanako_**.**_

_**Girl#2: **_Still watching Kamen Rider I see –laughed- that show for loser like you.

_**Hanako:**_ Leave me alone.

_**Girl#1:**_ Come on Hanako, you know I am right.

They push her down to the ground as they kick her down. Hanako hold her bag but they took her bag and find her figure of Kamen Rider Gaim. Hanako try to get back but they just push her down.

_**Girl#1: **_Well it a Kamen Rider Gaim action figure –break in half-opps my bad.

_**Girl#2:**_ Listen Hanako kamen rider is nothing but joke.

They just laughed at her and walk to class. Hanako pick her kamen rider gaim and just cried. She ran to the girl restroom as she wash her face and still crying.

_**Hanako:**_ I wish I was in the Kamen Rider world.

She left the restroom and went to class. She sat down on her desk as she look out the window. Hour passed as Hanako walk home as she still upset. Hanako get bullied every day. She ran inside her home as she ran upstairs to her room. She lays on her bed crying as her mom and dad knock her door.

_**Mom: **_Hanako sweetheart are you ok?

_**Hanako:**_ Go away I just want to be alone.

_**Mom:**_ but Hanako.

_**Dad:**_ Honey we should leave Hanako alone for a while. Hanako, we are here if you want talk Ok.

Hanako close her eyes as she sleeps until night time. A young male voice called her name.

_**Unknown Voice:**_ Hey Hanako wake up.

Hanako walk up as she see a tiger-like cat on her bed as she yell and jump out and fell off her bed as she hurt herself.

_**Hanako:**_ Ow –rub her back- What are you?

_**Tiger-like cat:**_ My named is Lulu and I need you help Hanako.

_**Hanako:**_ Why me? Wait why I'm talking to a cat?

**Lulu:** ok then I have to change into my human form then.

Lulu clap his paw together as he change into his human from. A slim body with long brown hair in a ponytail with glasses wearing Chinese clothes. Hanako blushed red.

_**Lulu:**_ This better.

_**Hanako:**_ Yes.

_**Lulu:**_ I need your help Hanako.

_**Hanako:**_ for what?

_**Lulu:**_ to become the world savior of kamen rider.

_**Hanako:**_ WHAT?

_**Lulu:**_ Yes you Hanako Fujimoto will become the world savior. The world of the kamen rider is in danger so that why need your help.

_**Hanako:**_ if I help you so that mean I came go to the world of Kamen rider.

_**Lulu:**_ Yes you can.

_**Hanako:**_ Then I do it

_**Lulu:**_ -smiles- thank you.

Lulu use his power to open a portal as they walk inside the hole. The portal shut close as Haruka open Hanako's door seeing that Hanako went missing as she ran to her mom and dad to tell them. Hanako open her eyes as she freak out seeing that she flowing in mid air. She all world as she look at Lulu.

_**Hanako:**_ What is this?

_**Lulu:**_ This is all the world of Kamen rider, diffident world diffident stories and diffident characters.

Hanako see one the world in darkness as she look Lulu.

_**Lulu:**_ The World of Kamen Rider Fourze is in danger we got that world. Are you ready Hanako?

_**Hanako:**_ Yes.

_**Lulu:**_ Ok to The world of Kamen rider Fourze.

Lulu and Hanako transport the World of Kamen Rider Fourze as they land on the school rooftop. Hanako open her eyes and smiles.

_**Hanako:**_ We are here kamen rider Fourze.

Hanako see the Kamen rider club member as Lulu sighs as he hold Hanako close to him as he jump down and land. Hanako see a young male with brown hair and a young female with long black hair wearing a school uniform.

_**Hanako:**_ omg it Kengo and Yuuki maybe they know where Kamen rider Fourze and Meteor is.

Hanako walk up to them and smiles.

_**Hanako:**_ Hi I'm Hanako I'm looking Kamen Rider Fourze. Can you me where he is Kengo and Yuuki?

_**Kengo:**_ Why should we?

_**Yuuki:**_ Yea.

_**Lulu:**_ You don't understand.

_**Hanako:**_ Please tell us

_**Mission Save Kamen Rider Fourze have begun.**_

_**Hey Guys it Me Tokusatu-heros1 here! This is The World Savior A Kamen Rider Fanfic I hope enjoy it. **_

_**Comments and Vote!**_

_**Don't forget to comment Ask Tokusatu-heros1!**_

_**Hope you enjoys!**_

_**Tokusatu-heros1 out!**_


	2. The World of Kamen Rider Fourze I

Hanako and Lulu look at Kengo and Yuuki. Hanako bows to them and begging.

_**Hanako:**_ Please tell us if I don't find him than your world is gone for good.

_**Kengo and Yuki:**_ WHAT REALLY?

_**Lulu:**_ Yes it will happen.

_**Kengo:**_ Fellow me.

Lulu and Hanako fellow Kengo and Yuki to school closet as they went thought the locker and into the space pod. Hanako look around with a smiles. She look out for the window.

_**Hanako:**_ OMG WE'RE ON THE MOON.

_**Kengo:**_ Kisaragi where you?

_**Young bad boy:**_ I'm right here.

_**Yuki:**_ This is Gentaro Kisaragi.

Gentaro walk up to Hanako and Lulu and smiles.

_**Gentaro:**_ Hi I'm Gentaro what your name?

_**Lulu: **_I'm Lulu.

_**Hanako:**_ I'm Hanako Fujimoto.

_**Gentaro: **_I going to make you two my friends.

_**Hanako: **_I'm your friend right now.

Gentaro and Hanako did handshake as they smiles at each. Lulu sighed.

_**Kengo: **_Kisaragi we got to help them.

_**Gentaro: **_Why?

_**Yuki**_: Because our world will be gone for good if we don't help them.

_**Gentaro:**_ WHAT FOR REAL?

_**Kengo: **_Yes.

_**Lulu: **_Someone in this world is the key to save that Hanako need it.

_**Gentaro:**_ Don't worry I got it this.

_**?: **_You mean we got this Gentaro.

Gentaro turn around as he smiles at them.

_**Gentaro:**_ Miu, Shun, JK, Tomoko, Ryusei and .

_**Hanako:**_ Kamen rider Meteor.

_**Ryusei: **_So you're Hanako Fujimoto.

_**Hanako: **_Yes I am.

_**Ryusei:**_-smiles- Well it nice to meet.

_**Lulu: **_Gentaro and Hanako go and the key will ya?

_**Gentaro and Hanako: **_Yes Sir!

Gentaro and Hanako went to find the key holder but no luck. Hanako sighs as she sat down.

_**Hanako:**_ we will never find the key holder.

_**Gentaro: **_Don't worry we will find it. So do have any friends?

_**Hanako: **_You my first friend.

_**Gentaro: **_Really why?

_**Hanako: **_Well I came from another world and I been bullied by other because I like Kamen Rider. They beat me and break my figure and say that kamen rider it just a joke.

_**Gentaro**_: KAMEN RIDER IT NOT A JOKE. KAMEN RIDER IS THE GREATEST THING EVER. THOESE JERK DON'T WHAT KAMEN RIDER IS. HANAKO, DON'T LET EVERYONE SAY THAT KAMEN RIDER IS A JOKE TO YOU OK.

Gentaro hugs Hanako close to him as Hanako blushed as her heart beating so fast as she look at Gentaro.

_**?:**_ Gentaro Kisaragi I found you.

_**Gentaro:**_ Who there?

Gentaro see one the Horoscopes as he smirks.

_**Gentaro: **_oh it you Sagittarius or I say Gamou.

Mituaki laughed as he look at Hanako with smirks.

_**Mituaki: **_The World savior I will kill with my own hand.

_**Gentaro:**_ Stay Back Hana-Chan.

Hanako stood back as Gentaro his henshin belt and put around him. He turn the switch on as he put his hand on the lever.

_**3, 2, 1**_

_**Gentaro: **_HENSHIN!

He pull the lever as he put his arm up and transform into a space astronaut-like kamen rider. He yells loudly.

_**Gentaro:**_ IT SPACEEEEEEEEEEE TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE. I'm Kamen Rider Fourze I fight to Mono to Mono.

_**Mituaki:**_ Fine by me.

Gentaro and Mituaki change at each other as Hanako watch the fight. Back to the space, Lulu and Kengo are doing some research about the key holder. Kengo just figure out.

_**Kengo: **_Lulu I got.

_**Lulu: **_Really what is it?

_**Kengo: **_the only to find out who is the key holder Hanako must start a relationship with a person.

_**Lulu: **_So who is the key holder?

Kengo type as he press enter as it pop. Everybody was shook.

_**Shun: **_It…..

_**JK: **_It…..

_**Ryusei**_: It Gentaro

_**Lulu:**_ Gentaro is the key holder so that Hanako must start a relationship with him.

_**Kengo:**_ Yes.

Lulu and Ryusei left the room as Gentaro is still fighting with Mituaki. Gentaro change switch as he pull the fire switch.

_**Fire Switch On**_

Gentaro change into Kamen Rider Fourze Fire States. He shoot fire at Mituaki.

_**?:**_ Hanako Fujimoto or should the World savior.

Hanako yells as Gentaro look and see Hanako take by Leo.

_**Gentaro:**_ LET HER GO.

Ryusei punch Leo back as he hold Hanako close to him.

_**Gentaro:**_ Ryusei!

_**Hanako:**_ Kamen Rider Meteor!

_**Ryusei:**_ Leo or should I say Kou Tatsugami

Leo try strike but a big tiger strike first as he roar.

_**Hanako:**_ Lulu!

Lulu change back to his human form as he smiles at Hanako.

_**Lulu:**_ I got your back Hanako.

_**Gentaro: **_Thank guys.

_**Lulu: **_Hanako?

_**Hanako: **_Yes?

_**Lulu: **_Gentaro is the key holder.

_**Hanako and Gentaro: **_WHAT?!__

_**Lulu: **_Yes Gentaro you are the key holder the one way to the key to save if you have a relationship with Hanako.

Hanako blushed as she think and sighs.

_**Hanako: **_I'll do to save Gentaro world!

_**Hanako must make a relationship with Gentaro to save his word.**_

_**Hey tokusatu-heros1 here done with chapter.**_

_**Here the Question: **_What you like about Hanako? And do you like about Lulu?

_**Tokusatu-heros1 out!**_


	3. The World of Kamen Rider Fourze II

Gentaro punch Mituaki in the face as he switch his switch as he turn on. He change to red to gold.

_**Elek States on!**_

_**Hanako:**_ Elek States

_**Lulu:**_ Hanako come with me

Lulu take her hand as the hide in the tree. Gentaro shook Mituaki as Ryusei punch and kick Leo as they attack their enemy. Hanako watch the fight.

_**Hanako:**_ Lulu, What does key look like?

_**Lulu:**_ it looking like little orb, if you get the orb then the world will be save.

Gentaro use limit break as he use to the drill switch.

_**Gentaro:**_ Rider Lightning Drill Kick!

Gentaro use the rider on Mituaki but he block it. Mituaki and Leo grab Gentaro and Ryusei and throw them to the wall. They yell in pain as they feel.

_**Mituaki:**_ it time to finish you off

Before Mituaki his attack on them, Hanako jump in stand in front of him.

_**Mituaki:**_ MOVE LITTLE GIRL!

_**Hanako: **_NO I WON'T YOU HURT THEM. I WILL NOT BE WEAK I WILL BE STRONG.

_**Mituaki:**_ I SAY MOVE.

_**Hanako:**_ NO I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT GENTARO.

_**Mituaki:**_ WHY IS THAT?

_**Hanako:**_ BECAUSE HE IS MY FIRST FRIEND AND THAT WHY I CAN NOT LET YOU HURT HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Gentaro's chest starting to glow as he look at Hanako. Lulu look at the light as he stand up. Kengo and other run to them and see Gentaro glowing.

_**Shun: **_Gentaro, he glowing.

_**JK: **_What happen?

_**Miu:**_ it Hanako.

_**Tomoko:**_ She made relationship with Gentaro.

_**Yuki:**_ Now what?

_**Kengo:**_ I don't know.

_**Lulu:**_ Gentaro got stronger now.

_**Mituaki:**_ But how that girl could save this world?

_**Gentaro:**_ Because she is my friend. I have faith in her.

_**Hanako:**_ Gentaro.

Gentaro switch two switch as he push the switch as he switch to gold the sliver.

_**Magnet States On**_

Mituaki and Leo attack Hanako but Lulu save her as Gentaro use his limit break as he wave goodbye.

_**Gentaro:**_ Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber!

The powerful beam of Electromagnetic energy shoot to Mituaki and Leo. They yells as they was destroy, Gentaro and Ryusei dehenshin. Gentaro's chest still glow as Hanako ran and hug Gentaro happy.

_**Hanako:**_ Thank you Gentaro

_**Gentaro:**_-smiles- We are friend, I will always got you back.

Everybody smiles as they went out of town. Everybody was enjoy the food as Gentaro and Hanako was outside.

_**Hanako: **_Gentaro I want to thank you for being my friend.

_**Gentaro:**_ Hey that what I do. But you're the best person I ever met.

Hanako and Gentaro smiled at each other as Hanako blushed lightly. Gentaro kissed her lips softly, Hanako blushed red. Lulu and Other went outside and see Gentaro and Hanako kissing. Gentaro's chest glow brighter as a small orb come out his chest. Hanako grab the orb and look at Lulu.

_**Lulu: **_Now all you need to say is this "With this Orb, I the world savior have now save this world, now purify".

_**Hanako:**_ Ok. With this Orb, I, the world savior have now save this world, now purify.

Hanako put her arm up while holding the orb as the orb shine so bright. Now the World of Kamen Rider Fourze is now save. Hanako faint a little bit as Lulu catch her.

_**Lulu:**_ Are you ok Hanako?

_**Hanako:**_-nods- Yes I'm fine.

Gentaro and Other smiles as they all laughed. The next day, Hanako and Lulu was ready to leave and on to the next world. Gentaro frowned sadly as he had to say goodbye Hanako. Hanako look at Gentaro as she hugs him.

_**Hanako:**_ Goodbye Gentaro.

_**Gentaro:**_ Yea Goodbye Hanako.

_**Kengo:**_ We will never forget you Hanako.

_**Yuki:**_ Yea

_**Hanako:**_ Thank You, You guys of the best.

Kengo give Lulu a gift as Lulu look at it.

_**Lulu:**_ What this?

_**Kengo: **_It a Key holder taker, it will track the key holder.

_**Lulu:**_-bows-Thank you and farewell.

Lulu open the portal as Hanako and Lulu went inside as the wave good bye the Gentaro and the other. Yuki and Ryusei see Gentaro crying.

_**Yuki:**_ Gen-Chan, Why are you crying?

_**Gentaro:**_-cry- Because I won't see Hanako again.

Tomoko give him a note that Hanako wrote to him.

_**Tomoko:**_ Here Hanako wrote you this.

Gentaro read the note.

_**Note:**_ Gentaro, Thank you for everything I will coming back and see you again Hanako.

Gentaro smiles as He look at Kengo and the sky. Back to Kamen rider Universe, Hanako hold the orb in her hand as she sighs and Kamen Rider Fourze World clean.

_**Hanako:**_ Well that take care of that.

_**Lulu:**_ The orb of kamen rider fourze.

Lulu and Hanako see another world cover in darkness as Hanako look at Lulu. Lulu open the portal and went to another world to save it.

_**Hey it Tokusatu-heros1 Here! Done with this chapter.**_

_**Here a Question: Which Kamen rider world will Hanako and Lulu go next?**_

_**Comment and Vote! And Ask Tokusatu-heros1 too!**_

_**Tokusatu-heros1 out! **_


	4. Anything Goes On!

As the portal open, Hanako and Lulu land on the ground safely. Hanako look around as she yells happy. Lulu freak out.

**_Lulu:_** What!

**_Hanako:_** I know this show!

**_Lulu:_** Clam down you!

Lulu look at the tracker as the tracker sign the key holder. Lulu grab Hanako hand ran to find the key holder.

**_Hanako: _**Lulu where we going?

**_Lulu:_** We going to find the key holder.

Lulu and Hanako at the town to find the key holder but no luck. Hanako and Lulu lost breath as the International Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier as they enter and sat down.

A woman wearing a Chinese Dress with menu in her hand as she hand to Lulu and Hanako smiling.

**_Woman:_** Welcome to International Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier, I'm Chiyoko Shiraishi the owner and where my waiter.

Chiyoko went to the back grab the young male to Hanako and Lulu. He smiles.

**_Man:_** Hello you two it nice too you.

Hanako look at him and point at him.

**_Hanako:_** You're Eiji Hino known as Kamen rider Ooo.

**_Eiji:_** Yes I am.

**_Hanako:_**-eyes went heart- OMG I want meet you so bad.

Lulu pull Hanako back as he bows.

**_Lulu:_** Forgive her, She act like this.

**_Eiji:_** It ok so who are you guys?

**_Lulu:_** I'm Lulu and this is Hanako Fujimoto.

**_Eiji: _**it nice to you guys.

The tracker went as Lulu check as he was shock as he bows.

**_Lulu:_** Sorry I have to talk to Hanako

**_Eiji:_** Ok I'll go change

**_Hanako: _**What up?

**_Lulu:_** It him.

**_Hanako:_** You mean Eiji.

**_Lulu:_** Yes Eiji is the key holder.

**_Hanako:_** Really.

**_Lulu:_** Yes you must start a relationship with him.

Eiji walk out as Hanako walk up to him. Eiji look at her.

**_Hanako:_** Hey Eiji I wonder can you show me around the town?

**_Eiji:_**-smiles- Sure let go.

Eiji and Hanako left the shop as Lulu block someone attack. Lulu sighs.

**_Lulu:_** This is the reason why I hate people with a bad attitude.

**_Unknown Man:_** who are you and who the girl who left with Eiji is?

**_Lulu:_** My name is Lulu and that is the world savior, Hanako Fujimoto. And you?

**_Ankh:_** It Ankh.

**_Lulu:_** Well you strong person.

**_Ankh:_** Huh.

At the City, Hanako and Eiji was enjoy the town as Hanako blushed around. Eiji Hino is her favorite Kamen rider. Hanako look at Eiji as Eiji look at her.

**_Eiji:_** is something wrong?

**_Hanako:_** Ummm No nothing is wrong.

**_Eiji:_** are you sure Hanako?

**_Hanako:_** Yes.

Eiji smiles at Hanako as Hanako blushed red until one the greed attack them. Eiji hold Hanako in his arms. Hanako blushed red.

**_?:_** Find you Eiji.

**_Eiji:_** Damn it you Uva.

Uva look at Hanako as he laughed.

**_Uva:_** The world savior, I'll going to kill you.

Eiji grab Hanako's hand as they ran. Hanako run with him.

**_Hanako:_** Was that Uva?

**_Eiji:_** Yea

**_Hanako:_** (I thought he died in the show) Eiji now what?

**_Eiji:_** Run until Ankh come.

Hanako and Eiji run fast from Uva. Hanako hold Eiji hand tightly.

**_Mission in The World Of Kamen Rider OOO had just begun._**


End file.
